poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh
Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh is a Halloween-themed television special that originally aired on October 25th, 1996 It was directed by Rob LaDuca and written by Carter Crocker. Conducted By Mark Watters Plot Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and Gopher are getting ready for Halloween. Tigger is very excited, because it's his favorite day in the year. Gopher is wearing an Eeyore costume, but gets angry when Eeyore believes he is a yak. Gopher goes back to his house, saying that he will win the best costume prize. There is no best costume prize, actually, as Pooh points out before Gopher falls into his hole. Soon Pooh realizes that his best friend Piglet is missing, and goes to Piglet's house with Eeyore and Tigger. Meanwhile at Piglet's house, Piglet is trying to face his Halloween fears in order to be able to celebrate the holiday with his friends. Telling himself that he is going to enjoy himself and not be afraid, Piglet sings his solo "I Am Not Afraid". However, Owl flies down and thinks of a scary story that might cheer up his friends. Later when his friends arrive, Piglet realizes that he is not ready to face his fears and apologizes. Pooh says that they don't need to celebrate Halloween this year, they can turn it into a "Hallow-wasn't" instead. Still wearing their costumes, Pooh, Eeyore and Tigger make their way to the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh's costume gets stuck in a tree branch, and the other two struggle to pull him out. Hearing Pooh's cries for help, Piglet happens upon the scene and believes two monsters are attacking his friend. Determined to help Pooh, Piglet summons his courage and uses his scary dummy to "rescue" Pooh. Back home, the friends all celebrate Piglet's bravery, and Piglet goes trick-or-treating with them. Cast *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh / Tigger *John Rhys-Davies - Narrator *Peter Cullen - Eeyore *John Fiedler - Piglet *Michael Gough - Gopher *Ken Sansom - Rabbit *Andre Stojka - Owl Releases * This special was included in the DVD release of Winnie the Pooh's Spookable Fun in 2005. It was not included in the earlier VHS release with the same name. * This special was included as a flashback in the 2005 direct-to-video movie Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Trivia * In Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Roo tells Lumpy how it happens. Roo states that it happened before he and Kanga moved to the Hundred Acre Wood, which can't be possible because Tigger is present and in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Tigger moved to The Hundred Acre Wood when Kanga and Roo already lived there. So this would mean Kanga and Roo must have come back from vacation after Halloween. *When Roo said "Unscared," he means "Fear Overcoming" when talking to Lumpy. *Owl makes a brief cameo appearance in this special, while Kanga, Roo and Christopher Robin do not appear at all. However, Kanga and Roo do appear as a stuffed animals. Changes in 2005 *A quick ding-dong on the doorbell was replaced with a knock on Piglet's door. *When this story was told again, Mr. Narrator was replaced with Roo. More to Explore *Disney Official Page *''Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' at Wikipedia *''Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' at IMDb Category:TV specials Category:Movies